Spirit Detective Botan
by peonyrose100
Summary: Botan was your average highschool student until spirit world comes and asks for her help. AU. Botan-centric.
1. Botan

Chapter 1: Botan

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or any of it's characters.

AN: I will update every Monday. This will be in Botan's point of view. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I remember it all being dark and I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my breathe, and even that I could barely hear. I took one step and then another and another until a light appeared above my head. I looked up but immediately pulled my eyes away as it was too bright. My eyes widened slightly when I thought I heard something and it was most certainly not my breath.

"Botan." It droned. It was a female's voice. At first I thought I was imagining it but I soon heard it again.

"Botan, please." It said more, but what did it want? Did it need my help? I couldn't say.

"Please, help!" I shot out on my bed, dripping with a cold sweat. I took deep breathes to steady my breathing, which was hard since my heart was throbbing so much. I wiped a finger over my forehead then leaned back attempting to get back to sleep.

When I turned to the side my alarm clock rested my eyes went the size of saucers. I leapt from my bed and went immediately to my bathroom. It was half seven! And I had a student council meeting at 8!

"I took a quick a shower, brushed my hair and teeth and put on my red-pink uniform. I went to Meiou High which was quite a prestigious high school which I was lucky to get into. I hurriedly ate my breakfast and locked my front door. I did all this in 15 minutes! That's a world record for me. When I was outside my front gate I noticed a peculiar looking fox staring right back at me. It was pure white and had several tails. I ignored it thinking it was the aftermath of my dream.

I got to the school gates and got to my locker. I got my books I needed for the day and quickly went down the rich looking corridor. I was stopped mid-step when one of my best friends, Yu Kaito called my name from behind. He was one of the most intellectual people I knew.

"Ohayo, Yu-kun!" I said happily. That was what I always called him ever since we were little, even now I still call him that. He nodded while he walked over to me.  
>"Let me guess, a student council meeting?" He asked, but he probably already knows that answer.<p>

"Hai, and I'm so sorry Yu-kun, but if I don't leave now I'll be late." He nodded in understanding and headed off towards the library.

"I'll see you in class then, Botan-san." I huffed at his title for me. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and he still calls me that! But I suppose its okay. Well I should probably get going now.

xXx

"I breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting was over. It was nothing special though, just discussing school matters like the Halloween dance, which I'm so excited for and the Christmas festival afterwards. I got to class and went to my usual seat beside the window. I looked outside and saw all the students arrive. I closed my eyes trying to remember that voice I heard in that dream. Come to think of it I think I might've heard that voice somewhere before. I shook my head of those thoughts.

"I then felt something small hit my head and turned around in my seat to stare at none other than my worst enemy Maya Kitajima. She thinks she's the most popular student in this whole place, well she may actually be. She's more popular than I am anyway. Everybody is. I've been shunned by everyone else ever since I was little. Yu-kun is the only one that ever cared for me. I glared daggers at her who smirked in response.

"I turned back in my seat yet again ignoring their whispering. Yu-kun approached and he also glared at Maya who immediately looked away. I must admit that when Yu-kun gets angry or annoyed it can be kinda creepy. He nodded in approval at her scared look and sat on the desk beside me. "Are you alright?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, I will be. I'm more annoyed than anything else to be honest." I put my head on my arms which were folded in front of me. "I just want it all to end." Yu-kun gave me a sad look and got his books out for class which, come to think of it, I should be doing too.

xXx

Class had ended for the day and Yu-kun went home before me. I put some books back in my locker and continued to the entrance. I started to walk home slowly as I had only one math homework to complete tonight. When I was about to turn a corner that same fox from earlier appeared. So it wasn't my imagination after all. It walked the opposite direction and stopped a few steps away looking at me expectantly. Did it want me to follow it? I shrugged and followed it anyway. Having nothing better to do.

It turned a few more corners when it stopped in front of an old abandoned house. It looked like a tornado hit it, its been here for that long. The white fox was about to go into the house when something must have startled it and it ran away. I was confused on whether to follow it or not. Before I could decide however a young woman who was flying in mid-air on an oar floated down in front of me. She had black hair tied up in a bun and a black kimono with pearl blue eyes. She was really beautiful that's for sure.

She hopped down from her oar and landed with a soft thud on the pavement. I wouldn't say I was frightened per say but it's not every day you see a woman flying in mid-air. She bowed to me for whatever reason, and I did the same hesitantly. "My name is Ayame, I have been trying to contact you for a while now." That voice, the one from my dream? "You see, someone really important would really like to meet with you and so I've been trying to contact you."

"But what are you, exactly? I mean normal people don't fly on wooden sticks do they?" She held her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Oh sorry about that, in western cultures I believe they call me the grim reaper." I widened my eyes. The grim reaper? But wasn't the grim reaper not supposed to have a dark hood and a skull for a face? How peculiar. Shaking those thoughts from my head I gave her a worried look.

"But why me Ayame-san? What's so special about me? And who is this guy you're supposed to take me to?" Ayame gave me a comforting look.

"You have nothing to fear I can assure you. And I'm supposed to take you to the prince of Spirit world." So I'm supposed to speak to royalty now?

I gave her a doubtful look but considered going anyway. It's not like I have anything to do, and something tells me what Ayame-san is saying about having nothing to fear is the truth. So with my decision set I gave a determined look to at least see what this Prince wants.

xXx

Upon going through this thing called a portal, I could see the River Styx below me on Ayame-san's oar. Ahead of us I could see a humongous palace. "Ayame-san, is that where we are to meet this prince?" I asked. She nodded in reply.

"Yes that is where the Prince of Reikai resides.

She seemed to have sped up quite a bit and soon we were right in front of the palace gates. When I looked up I couldn't see the top it was that big. Ayame chuckled at the awed look on my face and pressed a button that was beside the door. "Its Ayame here I brought the girl Lord Koenma wanted to see."

"Okay Ayame-san we'll let you in." Said a voice from the other side. As soon as he said that the double doors opened up revealing a long hallway. Ayame continued to walk on, with me hesitantly walking behind. When we got to the other side of the hallway Ayame-san yet again pressed another buzzer.

"It's me again." I didn't hear a voice this time but the doors still opened up. Walking on I was met with weird looking creatures running about frantically. "They're ogres Botan-san, no need to worry they will not hurt you." I sighed in relief. We stopped in front of a larger set of doors and Ayame knocked. "Lord Koenma? I've brought you her." I looked around frantically, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hey I'm down here!" Said a baby like voice. Startled , I looked down to see a toddler wearing a rather large red blue hat looking back up at me. "Howdy, I've been waiting." He said in a happy tone while walking to his office chair and sitting on it. Still confused, I walked up beside Ayame who was in front of the Toddler Prince's desk. He laid his chin on his chubby baby hands sucking on his pacifier. "Welcome to Spirit World!"

I blinked, is it really a good thing to be in Spirit World? Most would answer no. "Um, yeah, thanks?" He nodded leaning back slightly.

"I'm sure your curious to find out why you're here?" Of course I am! But I kept a straight face as to not give him the wrong idea of me. "Well, to start off you have rather strong Spirit energy." He stated.

"Huh? What's Spirit energy?"

"Its energy that all humans possess but not all humans can use it. Only spiritually aware humans can. It is very unique between individuals." Ayame answered.

"Yes, and since yours is very powerful we thought on something." Koenma said. "We want you to become a spirit detective." Whatever this was made Ayame-san worried.

"Koenma-sama, are you sure? She's just a young girl." A nervous sweat seemed to form on Koenma-sama's brow. He turned his eyes away from Ayame-san.

"I know Ayame, but we are in a dire situation. We currently don't have one, and that's bad in case an enemy shows up out of the blue." It was quiet for a minute and I couldn't stand it.

"Um, what's a Spirit Detective. Call me stupid, but I never heard of that." Ayame-san gave me a small smile.

"A Spirit Detective is someone who defeats enemies that pose a threat to Spirit, Demon or Human world." Now there's demon world?! ignored that last thought as Koenma-sama coughed to get our attention.

"Yes, what she's saying is right. It is important that we need one, and you seem fit for the job!" He seemed to be in his previous cheerful mood from earlier. "It may be tough, but you don't have a choice in the matter!" He didn't need to be so cheerful to say that, and why force me? Surely there were others with Spirit energy such as mine. I didn't have a chance to say more as the door burst open revealing two panicked ogres.

"Koenma-sama! Sorry to interrupt but…" The ogre seemed to pause.

"Well spit it out already!" Konema shouted. For a toddler he seemed to have a loud voice.

"Yeah, um, it's Lord Enma, he's back." Koenma-sama seemed to have lost all the colour on his body. Was this Enma guy really that scary?

"Ayame, get our new Detective to the portal. If father finds out I picked a new detective without his permission. Well…" I gulped, this guy must be scary to get the loud-mouthed prince to be quiet. I let Ayame-san drag me to the portal we came through earlier, it wasn't that long of a distance but there was only so much running one could take before they were out of breath.

"Okay, Botan-san sorry for all the trouble we caused you." I shook my head in response.

"Oh no, Ayame-san, you have no need to apologise." She nodded and dug around in her kimono sleeve for something. Her face brightened up when she got what she was looking for. "Here you go." I took the item in her hand and opened it up. It seemed to be some sort of a communication device. "With this we can contact you or vice versa.

We use it for missions or info." I nodded putting it in my bag. We shook hands before I walked into the portal.

Tbc

Preview:  
>Botan: So I am Spirit Detective all of a sudden and my school life doesn't seem any different, well apart from a red-headed transfer student that is. Ayame comes to me during lunch telling me of my first ever case. It would appear that some demons are causing trouble, and I have to stop them! What's a girl to do? Next chapter: Spirit Detective Botan- Ayame.<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I will update every Monday!


	2. Ayame

SDB 2 Ayame

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Just so you know.

Ayame

Botan's pov

I came home at around 5 I guess, I dont really keep track of time. So not a good thing. Opening up my front door I come home to an empty house, as usual.

You see when I was young my parents died in a car accident. I was raised in an orphanage and was considered a freak. Why you ask? Well I dont really know to be honest. I was told because I had a feeling around me. It usually happens when I get angry and people dont really like me because of it.

Sowhen I turned 15 the orphanage gave me a house to live in. And here I am now.  
>Living in the lap of luxury, well as good as Im going to get in this situation anyway.<br>I sighed with relief when I sat my bag down, putting it in the space between my sofa and chair. I took out my math book and began doing my homework.

Somewhere in a park in Tokyo

Three dark figures had just came out of a portal from Reikai. One small in size but had a mean look about him. The second was taller and had a mysterious look about him.

The third was the tallest he also had a mean look about him.

"Those fools! Ha! They never knew what hit them!" Sneered the smallest.

I couldnt agree more! That was easier than taking candy from a baby."

Cheered the third. The red haired thief paid no comment, not interested in what his companions had to say.

"Kurama." Said the fire apparition. "Where are you going? Are you not going to bask in our victory?" Kurama shook his head.

"Thats not it Hiei, I just need to get home so I can rest for tomorrow." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you intend to stay at those idiotic places they call schools? Its just a waste of time!" Hiei spat.

The redhead smiled. "No Hiei, you'd be surprised at what you could learn from one of those idiotic places." He then swiftly turned around going ahead.

Hiei growled at his back and then dissppeared. Gouki sighed, taking the Orb of Bast that he stole from Spirit World.

xXx

Waking up from a deep slumber, I opened my eyes. For once I woke up before my alarm clock, for once.

I guess the realisation of being a hero hasnt really set in yet. Yawning, I got prepared for another drama-filled day of school.

When I got to the school gates there was a huge commotion. Curious, I walked towards the crowd. Students that were near me started heading to the school building. Of course I wasnt surprised. Shrugging it off I moved forward to investigate.

A couple of girls a few feet from me started giggling and blushing. "Isn't he just gorgeous?!" One of them squealed, which I inwardly flinched at.

"Yeah I know right! To think a prince is at our school!" The other said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, Meiou is quite well known for its rich status, but by no means would anyone of royalty go out of their way to come here.

"It's probably just called because of his looks." I muttered. The two girls from earlier heard me though.

"Well he should be though!" The second one whined. I dont know who these two girls are but they never bullied or picked on me.

"You're Botan right?" The other asked, she wasnt as starstruck as her friend. I nodded my head, hesitantly.

"Don't worry, me and Yume here arent like the others." She smiled brightly at me. "To be honest I have always admired you. Even with all the bullying and teasing you went on like it was nothing."

To be truthful, all the teasing was nothing. I have never thought much about it. But I refrained from voicing that.

"Oh, my name is Riku by the way. We're not in the same class though so that is probably why you didnt know me." I was about to say more when it was quiet all of a sudden. The noise from the crowded students seemed to have disappeared and all eyes were towards us.

Confused, I looked behind me and standing there was the most gorgeous looking man I have ever laid eyes on. He had scarlett red hair and deep emerald eyes. Was he what all the female students were gawking at? At least they have taste.

I have no idea how long I was standing there but he was so enchanting that I couldnt take my eyes off of him. The moment was broken however when he chuckled slightly. I blinked. What the hell was so funny?!

"You do realize you're in my way?" He said while smirking. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Without thinking I slapped him on the cheek.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?!" I yelled. I could feel all the glares of the female student body on me but I couldnt care about that now.

"Don't think you can wrap me around your finger like these girls." I then turned my eyes towards Riku and Yume. "Other than you two of course." They nodded, giving me blank stares. No doubt startled by my sudden outburst.

I then stormed off towards the school building, Riku and Yume surprisingly following me. When I stepped into the school I stopped so I could catch my breathe.

"That was just.." Riku started. I looked at her expectantly.

"Amazing!" Yume finished. I fell over with surprise. I was expecting them to shun me as everyone else has. I never expected them to like me even more.

Riku held my hands. "Never have I been so impressed with something like that!" She smiled brightly up at me. "We should be friends." I sighed with relief knowing I made new friends. Actually, come to think of it they werent the first ones I had made new friends with.

I wonder what Spirit World has in store for me. Of course. I answered. But seriously, what was wrong with that guy?

xXx

Maya glared daggers at the blue haired girl. How dare she slap the gorgeous new student?! She will pay dearly. She grew even more furious when Botan started shouting insults at him. She was about to go over to her when she stormed off along with two other Meiou students. So she made friends huh? Well we can change that.

When Shuichi didnt stand up, Maya walked towards him holding out her hand. I am so so sorry for her rude behaviour. That one has always been unstable.

Shuichi smirked, he ignored her offered hand and hauled himself off of the ground. Dusting himself off he stared of into the distance where he last saw the blue haired girl.

Maya blinked. Um, Shuichi-kun?

He chuckled lightly. Yes, the new Spirit Detective is indeed interesting.

xXx

"Okay students, take your seats." Announced our teacher. As Kaitou-kun was walking by me he handed me a note. I opened it up and it read Tell me about this morning after homeroom. He mustve been referring to this morning with the new student. I nodded my head hesitantly. Even me myself have no idea of what came over me this morning.

Well today, as Im sure most of you already know, we have a new transfer student joining us today. Thats just great! It just had to be my class. Come on in Shuichi. All eyes, as was suspected, were on the door.

He walked in with elegance. Swiping his hair back with the back of his hand, no doubt trying to impress all the girls in our class. He isnt fooling me though.

"Yes I am pleased to meet you all. I am Shuichi Minamino." His eyes skimmed across the classroom until they stopped on me. I held his gaze not wavering. His eyes seemed to shine slightly then he continued to introduce himself. "I just moved from Hokkaido and Im not used to the city, so I would love if one of you ladies would show me around." He looked at me again once he had said that.

All the girls squealed and giggled. I rolled my eyes, what is our world really coming to? Okay, Minamino-san. There a few seats in the room, choose your pick. He nodded his head and continued down the classroom.

I paled when I noticed that the seat beside me was vacant. And of course he took seat. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. Yep, this was going to be a very long day.

xXx

It was time for our 15 minute break and I was waiting for Kaitou-kun outside our classroom. Instead of Kaitou-kun however Shuichi showed up with this weird look in his eyes.

"Have a pleasent morning, Botan-san?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He didnt go away like I wanted him to. "I am very sorry for the way I acted this morning." He seemed to be sincere but I know that wasnt really the case.

"Yeah, well its in the past. Forget about it." At the corner of my eye I spotted Ayame-san on her oar outside the window waving at me to come outside. It seems the other students couldnt see her, heck not even Shuichi noticed her. "Uh, sorry Shuichi. Please excuse me." I muttered while quickly walking away.

When I got outside I spotted Ayame-san standing beside the tree I usually sit at during lunch. I shouted. When I got close enough I stopped running and went at a slower pace.

"Its good to see you again Botan-san." I looked around me and noticed that all the students who were outside didnt notice me or Ayame-san.

"Its great to see you too Ayame-san." She brought her hand up to her chin, chuckling.

"I bet you're wondering why people arent freaking out about me?"

"Um, yeah, just a little bit curious."

"Well normal humans arent able to see me while Im in spirit form."

"Spirit form?" I asked, this was the first time Ive heard of that.

"I'll explain it all later, but for now theres something more pressing." I thought for a minute. Could it be my first mission?

"Is it a mission?"

"Why yes. Im here to tell you about it." I nodded, holding a serious look. I do need to take this seriously after all.

"Okay, last night, after you have left, three thieves broke into the Reikai vault and stole three precious objects. The Orb of Bast, it can capture the souls of humans, mainly children and store them for the user to do what he wants. The second item is the Forlorn Hope, an item that grants its user any wish at the night of the full moon.

But there is a price. And the last is called the Conjuring Blade which has the power to turn anything it cuts into a low class demon." That sure was a handful to take in.

"Okay, so all I have to do is capture these three thiefs, yes?" Ayame nodded. "But what do they look like?"

"Im afraid we dont have that info right at the moment."

"Oh I see then how can I track them?"

"Well you could go to an area where the energy is different or unusual. Until we have more info at least." I nodded, what else could I do? I saw Ayame take off on her oar. Back to Spirit World Im guessing. I shrugged, I would investigate once school was over. Boy, was this going to be troublesome.

Tbc

Ayame: It's good to have another Spirit Detective again but I fear Botan may struggle trying to apprehend these criminals. Walking downtown Botan comes arcross a child that has passed out, and thanks to that the criminals are revealed. I hope all ends well. Next time on Spirit Detective Botan: Gouki.


	3. Gouki

Spirit Detective Botan ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or it's characters.

Finally school had ended for the day, well I would be happier if I weren't forced to do an investigation mission. Yes, track down three thieves who stole from the Reikai vault. And I don't even know who I'm looking for to boot. I guess I should get started huh?

Walking out of the school gate I breathed in a sigh. The cold air feeling nice on my face. Boy, do I love October.

"Botan-San!" Kaitou-kun shouted from behind me. I turned around, feeling nervous. I had yet to tell him about this morning with the new student. "There you are. Where did you go all day?" I also tried to avoid him because of the situation.

"Hi, Kaitou-kun." He stood next to me, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"Hey. So tell me. Why were you avoiding me?" I gave him an innocent look.

"Huh? Why would I avoid you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

I sighed, turning my back to him.

"Well, about this morning-"

"Forget about it." I blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said forget about it. I guess at the time I was curious, now I just don't care."

"So what made you change your mind?" He shrugged.

"Well it was obvious you don't want to tell me. So I won't pressure you." I felt guilty after he had said that. "I gotta get home right away, so I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, seeing him go the direction his home is at. Right, time for me to start investigating.

I walked down the busy main road full of cars and people on the side-walk. I stopped mid-step, making sure no one was behind me so no one would bump into me. I sat down on a bench to my right, relaxing. I sense nothing out of the ordinary, nor any so called demon. I just can't believe I have to deal with demons! The mythical creatures that should only exist in your nightmares.

I looked at all the people walking past. To think they were just like me yesterday. Totally ignorant of all the real danger that is perhaps lurking in every corner. I strectched my arms above my head and sprung up from my seat.

When I took a couple of steps I saw a lot if people seeming to surround something. I knew something was up so I went to check it out. It seemed a small boy had collapsed in the middle of the street which caused the huge commotion.

I squeezed to the middle where I could clearly see him. The boy's eyes looked so lifeless, like he could see right through your soul. The poor boy, I wonder what caused him to collapse like that. Then I remembered what Ayame-San had told me earlier.

Apparently The orb of Bast has the ability to capture souls. I wonder, could this be the work of one of those objects? Maybe. At the corner of my eyes I saw a tall looking buff man who had a suspicious look about him. I followed him, leading me to an alleyway, which I should really avoid, but I'll take what I can get.

Turning a corner I saw nothing but gangsters and hoodlums, but not the guy I had been following.

"Hey girlie." Slurred a voice behind me. I mentally cringed. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I ran away as fast as my feet could carry me. I ended up at a dead end and turned around to see several gangsters surrounding me. "Ha, there's no where for you to run."

I shook slightly but I knew I would be dealing with much worse in the future. One took a few steps towards me and began to charge. When he got close enough I took a right uppercut at him which knocked him out. I was not the damsel in distress type, I know how to defend myself. My cousin Yusuke taught me a lot of his techniques.

The rest of the drunkards looked surprised but they began to charge at me. I felt confident that I could handle this many, at least. I took them out one by one, throwing both punches and kicks. Until finally, I was the only one standing.

I have no time to waste, I must catch up to that guy I spotted earlier.

"Botan-chan!" Cried Ayame-san's voice. I looked above me, as expected she was on her oar.

"What is it, Ayame-San?" I asked once she landed beside me. She dug into her kimono and brought out a round mirror like thing.

"This." She pointed to the round object. "Is one of your detective tools, The psychic Spyglass. You can see through any thing your mind wishes to. And." She dug into her kimono once again and brought out a compass like object. "This is the demon compass. You use this to track down any demon."

Taking both of the items from her hand I took the spyglass up to my eye to see if what she said was true. It's not that I doubted her I just wanted to test it out for myself. I checked through the buildings and saw all the usual things you expect to see. Like boxes, and paintings on the walls.

"And that is not all." She continued. "We finally have the thief's identity's."

"Really? That's awesome, it should be a lot easier from now on, I hope." Ayame-San chuckled.

"Yes well, the first thief is named Gouki. He is a first class criminal who has killed many. He is also a demon. The second is Youko Kurama. He is a demon fox that was well known back in the day before he was chased down in this world. The last thief is known as Hiei, we don't much about him, only that his name has come up in our records a lot lately."

I nodded, feeling anxious. "Here." Ayame-San held out three photographs. My eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets. The middle photograph was a picture of Shuichi. Ayame-San gave me a worried look. "Botan-chan?"

xXx

'Kitsune.' Rang Hiei's voice in Kurama's head. 'We need to meet up and discuss what we're going to do next.' Kurama sighed taking in the view up at the top of the school building.

'Alright Hiei, I'll meet you at the usual place then.'

'Hn.'

The connection between them broke and Kurama's hair turned silver and fox ears and a tail showed themselves. He smirked, jumping down from the school roof. He landed with a soft thud on the grass below then ran swiftly towards a forested area.

xXx

I pushed a few bushes out of the way as I dug deeper into the forest area of the park. I squeaked when a branch hit me back on the face when I didn't pay attention. It caused me to lean back on my hands when I fell backwards.

Rubbing my hands together I covered my forehead when it started to rain. "That's great, just when I was getting close." I moaned. It's a good thing I brought an umbrella, and I immediately took it out, opening it up.

I continued to walk, looking around me as if expecting to be attacked. When I saw that it was safe, I relaxed a little. It's strange, before I knew about demons and spirit world and such I never thought of this place as creepy or eery. But now, I fear that if I look behind me something will pop out. I need to keep my cool and concentrate on those thiefs. Boy, is this going to be a long night.

I heard the sound of swordplay ahead of me, and knew I should check it out. Taking cautious steps I snuck behind a bush and saw three men. One held a sword, I knew he had to be the one I had heard. The tall one was the one I saw earlier today. And the third...he was the most handsome man I had ever met. But the strange thing was, the other two were the ones on the photographs, but where's Shuichi. He was most defiently one of them.

And those ears and tail, were so fluffy looking. I heard a tree branch snap then a demon cry. Hiei had cut down a tree trunk which turned it into a low class demon. Trying out his new sword, I bet.

"Wow, with this new sword, I could create a whole demon army!" I rolled my eyes at his remark. What is it with demons and world domination? "Don't you agree Kurama?" Kurama? So that really is Shuichi's demon form? Not bad.

"Yes Hiei, you could." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"And what were you planning to do with the Forlorn Hope again?"

"I told you Hiei it's to help my sick mother. And I also wanted to quit this alliance." Hiei looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"What? What's the meaning of this?!" I think this is my que to step in. I stood up and walked towards them. Now only realising that there was a mysterious light around them, there was no rain at least.

Kurama, Hiei and Gouki heard me as they had turned around. Hiei glared at me, but I did not waver. I confidently strode up to them. Gouki noticed as well and stood up, thinking I was a threat. Good I want them to look at me as someone worthy enough to fight. Not some damsel in Distress.

Kurama seemed to have noticed who I was as he smirked at me. No matter which form he's in his smirk always annoys me. "Hey guys, I've finally found you. Do you realise how much the I've wasted just to find you?"

"Hn, shut up woman." Hiei scoffed. I growled at the irate swordsman.

"I'll have you know that I am the Spirit Detective of Spirit World." Hiei shrugged.

"We already know you imbecile. And you're no big deal. You're just a girl!" I took offense to that. What a jerk!

"I believe I'll be going now." Kurama said calmly walking away.

Hiei growled. "Hey Kurama I'm not done talking to you yet!" Hiei lept into the air and disappeared in a flash. Gouki sighed and eyed me then mumbled.

"Yeah just leave me to deal with her, why don't ya's?" I sweatdropped. What a weird man. But he needs to be stopped! I eyed him as he took the Orb of Bast up and his other hand took something out of it. Whatever it was it was floating. It's a soul! I growled as he was about to bring it up to his mouth.

"Hey! Don't swallow that!" I yelled as I ran and punched him square in the jaw. Wow, those lessons with Yusuke really paid off. Although it hurt my hand quite a bit, his skin shouldn't cause this much damage. He fell over, the Orb of Bast rolling to the side. I ran as fast as I could to get to it and grabbed it.

Now all I need to do is free these souls, oh and of course defeat Gouki. I looked at the spot where I last saw him only to find he was not there. Just great, where did he go?

The next thing I felt was a big kick in my stomach which blew the wind right out of me. I grunted as I hit the ground, hard. The Orb falling right out of my hand in the process.

"You really are an annoying human, no?" Gouki asked then laughed as he picked up the stolen treasure. Boy, did my stomach hurt. "You know it's not nice to interrupt someone while they were trying to have dinner." He kicked me in the stomach again. The impact causing me to go back a couple feet.

I stood on my two feet, with difficulty I can assure you. What now? He smirked again. "Well I think it's time I get serious!" He said as he seemed to glow a blood red colour. His skin had turned red as he grew claws. On his head four horns sprouted. This was his demon form, and he was the first ugly demon I had laid eyes on.

He charged at me and I just remembered a trademark technique that Ayame had told me earlier. Alright! There's no way he could dodge this! I held out my right index finger and my left hand held it in place. A blue light surrounded my finger. "Spirit gun!" I yelled as the blue light shot out of my finger and towards Gouki.

He seemed surprised at what I had done and was about to dodge it but it was too late. Goodbye Gouki. At least that's what I thought. As the dust cleared a figure stood there. Of course it was Gouki, he didn't even seem to be a little hurt. Ayame did tell me he had hard skin, but this hard? It just wasn't fair.

He charged me again and I knew I couldn't use my Spirit gun a second time so I was on the defensive. I pulled my arms up to protect myself but it was becoming too much. I wavered for a split second but that seemed to be enough as he punched me in the stomach, again. He seemed to know where it really hurts.

I fell to the ground trying to pick myself up, it proved difficult to say the least. Gouki walked towards me in a slow manner and put his foot hard on my back and pushed me downwards. "Ha, don't even think about getting up. If you do then I'll have no choice but to hurt you further."

I groaned, there was no escaping this one. Maybe I should stay down as he said. I had little to no energy to do otherwise.

Suddenly, when all hope had left, a voice that sounded familiar echoed through the forest. "Grr." Gouki growled. "You got lucky, don't come near me again girl! Or I really will kill you!" With one last kick he ran away. I wanted to say no, but blacked out.

Tbc

Botan- Howdy there. Thanks to Ayame I was saved from being too badly beaten. But I've barely even started, I managed to defeat Gouki but barely have enough energy to stand up. And what does Shuichi want? And what about Hiei? Find out next time on SDB: Shuichi.

I'm so happy I have a follower, but please review as well!


	4. Shuichi

SDB 4

I got a review!

ReaperDemon: Thank you for liking this little story of mine. The face off against Hiei will be next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

Shuichi

When I had woke up, I noticed I was back at my apartment. Wait, where did Gouki go? I sprang up from my bed, bad idea. My head felt like it was about to explode, probably because of sitting up way too quickly. I sat back down, more slowly this time. I heard my door open up, and inwardly panicked.

I relaxed when I saw it was only Ayame, with a tray of hot food and water might I add. "Ayame-San?" She sat the tray on the ground and helped me sit up. She put her hand to my forehead checking my temperature.

"Mm-hm, it's just me, Botan-chan." She said. She picked up the tray and put it on my legs. "Hungry?" To my surprise I actually was. Does the spirit gun use that much energy? I ate the food quickly, but Ayame reprimanded me a few times saying it wasn't healthy to eat your food too quickly.

Once I finished it Ayame put the tray on the ground and sat on my bed beside my legs. "Feeling any better?" She asked. I nodded my head, my headache almost faded away.

"Um, what happened to Gouki?"

"He left before he could finish you off."

"Oh." I simply said. Not knowing what else to say. I then realised that Ayame was not wearing her usual kimono. She was wearing a green tank top with a denim jacket, and light blue jeans with converse shoes. She went into her pocket and brought out yet another Spirit Detective tool.

"I was supposed to give this to you but I could not find you before you confronted the thieves I'm afraid." She looked guilty for not giving it to me.

"It's okay! I should have been more cautious. I shouldn't have confronted then as I did." It was the truth, I should have waited.

Ayame nodded her head. "Thank you." When she said that she brought up a ring like object. "It's the concentration ring, it will give your spirit gun a huge boost." I took the object in my hand, putting it on my finger. I could already feel the energy becoming stronger in my right index finger.

I began to stand up, Ayame helping me. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Remember you can only use your spirit gun once a day. And once you use the spirit gun with the concentration ring you'll be completely out of energy. So remember to only use it as a last resort." I nodded, letting Ayame help me regain strength in my legs.

xXx

I spotted Gouki in the same area as before. He was about to devour a young human girl's soul, that is until I stepped in. When a twig snapped as I stood out from behind a tree, his head snapped towards my direction. "Grr, so it's you again?" He growled.

"Yes, who else would it be?" He smirked, throwing the orb of Bast to the side. He transformed into his demon form once again. He charged straight away, I barely dodged it with his punch just barely nicking my stomach.

I landed a couple of feet away from his form. He looked side to side until his face turned to mine. "Grr, I won't miss again."

I took the offensive this time. I fired several punches, but he did not even flinch. What Ayame said about his skin being rock hard was not an over exaggeration. My hand was even bruised. When I was distracted by my sore hand he landed a punch on my cheek.

I jumped back yet again. I can't win like this! I must come up with a plan. Although this guy didn't give me a chance to even think. He threw punch after punch, mainly at my face and abdomen, but I blocked them with my hands. He eventually managed to land a good solid punch. I was flown back a good couple of feet. I landed on my side.

Ayame, who was hiding behind a tree out of sight came and threw a log at Gouki. Wait, a log? That gave me an idea. When Gouki growled at her she ran towards me, helping me up. "I'm sorry Botan, it wasn't much of a distraction."

"No, it's fine Ayame, that log gave me an idea." I looked to my right where Another log lied. I reached for it as Gouki was charging again. When he got close enough I lodged the log into his mouth.

"W...what?" He muffled. I pointed my right index finger into his mouth, forming my spirit gun.

"This is defeat, that's what it is."

"N..no w..wait p..please!" He begged. I hesitated, I had never killed anyone before. Ayame smiled up at me.

"It's okay Botan. You don't need to kill any of them, you're mission is to regain all three items. You will need to kill sooner or later, but don't worry about it now." I smiled putting down my hand. Gouki saw this and went to run away. But Hiei flashed out of nowhere, blocking his way out.

"Hn, you idiotic fool. Just look at yourself, what are you doing running away like a coward?" He sneered drawing his sword. Gouki stepped back.

"Wait Hiei, what're you doing?!" I stepped back also, I don't want to mess with either of them, especially not Hiei, it seemed.

"What a fool. Just die!" I couldn't see Hiei after that but around Goki seemed to be a blur. Boy, was that demon fast. A couple of seconds later, blood was everywhere, Gouki collapsed. He was dead. Hiei turned to us, narrowing his eyes, while smirking.

"You best watch your back. Just remember that he was the weakest of the three of us." Then he vanished. A couple of seconds passed when we finally made movement. I went to grab the orb of Bast with shaky legs. Luckily, Ayame helped me by letting me lean over her shoulder.

I grabbed the orb, with Ayame's help of course. "I guess I should treat your wounds." Ayame said, dragging me towards my appartment.

xXx

We were in the streets of Tokyo, we kind of were drawing attention to ourselves. I looked like a sort of hitchhiker. Ayame held a breathe as my demon compass activated and it couldn't discern a certain location.

"Dang, where is he?" I thought ou loud. Ayame looked around as well.

"I don't know. There are so many people that I can't pinpoint an exact location." I nodded trying to look less suspicious. I saw red hair at the corner of my eye. Shuichi.

He walked calmly towards us. Oh no, this jerkoff. He was walking past us as if we didn't exist.

'Do not panic, Botan.' I heard his voice in my head, how is this even possible? 'I am using telepathy, and I am not here to fight you.' He walked further away. 'Meet me at the hospital at 1 tomorrow.' Then he vanished into the crowd.

Who does he think he is? Telling me where to go. Ayame looked at me, confused. "What do you think just happened?" I didn't answer her, I was confused myself.

"I-I don't know, to be honest." I'm just thankful he didn't fight us.

xXx

"Are you sure about this?" Ayame asked worriedly. "It could be a trap." It was the next day, I had fell straight to sleep as soon as I had got home. So I had only told Hera few moments ago and it was coming up to 12.

"Botan!" I was snapped out of my daydream, I should really pay more attention to my surroundings.

"Don't worry Ayame-San, I'll be fine. He may have been a jerk, but I have a feeling that he won't hurt me." Ayame still had a worried look on her face.

"If you say so, just be careful."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I'm afraid not, I have to report to Koenma our findings, and I don't think Kurama will want anyone else there anyway."

"Maybe."

I stood in front of the hospital, looking out for red hair. The doors to the hospital opened and there stood Kurama. "Thank you for coming." I nodded, confused. Why did we need to meet at the hospital.

He led me into the building saying good afternoon to all the nurses and doctors. For some reason I was nervous. What is this guy's intentions?

We continued to walk in silence until he led me into a hospital room. He sat down down beside an older woman, maybe in her mid-thirties. She had navyish hair, and she was really pretty. She moved her hand to reach Kurama who held on to it.

"Shuichi, is that you?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes mother, it's me." She seemed to smile when he had said that.

She turned her head slightly in my direction. "And you brought a friend?" I blinked. Friend, me?

Kurama shook his head. "No, just an aqquaintance." His mom seemed disappointed.

"Oh I see, what's your name?"

"Oh uh, Botan, ma'am." I stuttered, how embarrassing. What am I even doing here anyway? Why is he showing his mom?

xXx

We left Shiori's hospital room and were now on the hospital roof. I admit, the sunset from here is beautiful. It was a blood red colour.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here?" Well of course I am, but I merely just nodded my head in answer. He turned around, facing me.

"The Forlorn Hope is best suited to be used on the night of the full moon. Which is tonight." Oh yeah, tonight is the best night to use it. I don't know why, but I am getting a bad feeling here.

"I heard that you are a demon."

"Yes, well let's just say I was. You see 16 years ago I was a full fox demon. I had lived for a long while so you can imagine I got bored. So I decided to become a thief. This opened my eyes to the wonders of treasures and other glorious things. I even learned how to cancel out enchantments no one else could. But, on one day, I got cocky. I was thinking that I could steal from a Reikai being which led me to my almost eternal demise. I was chased and so I was almost defeated. That's when I escaped to the human world and came to be born as Shiori's son. At first I couldn't wait to grow up enough to escape back home, but seeing Shiori's kindness towards me changed me. Not long ago Shiori's came down with an illness and that is why I stole the Forlorn Hope."

It all made sense now, he stole the Forlorn Hope so he could wish for his mother's health back. That's so selfless of him. Then I remembered something.

"Ayame-San said that you had to give something in return of your wish." I hesitated. "What is it?"

He didn't answer straight away. I waited, I was kind of scared to talk. "You really want to know?" He asked out of the blue. I nodded, unwavering.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Then I'll answer. It is my life." My eyes widened. His life? Why would he do this. Won't Shiori be more hurt and pained to find out her son is gone?

The door burst open and a nurse came up to us. "Shuichi! It's your mother!" Kurama immediately ran down the stairs leading to Shiori's hospital room. I followed after.

"Doctor! What's the problem?" Kurama asked while bursting into the room.

"Shuichi, your mother's illness has gotten a lot worse. She probably won't make it through the night I'm afraid." I saw Kurama shake and he immediately ran towards the roof again.

"Kurama!" When I got up on the roof he took the Forlorn Hope out and set it on the ground. He kneeled down before it, holding out his right hand. Electricity shot out and a mysterious voice spoke out of no where.

"Are you the one to make a wish?" It echoed, the sky seemed to darken into a dark blue, blackish colour.

"It is." Kurama spoke quietly.

"Kurama, are you really sure about this?!" I asked while stepping closer to the mirror and Kurama.

"What is your wish?" The mirror spoke.

"I wish for you to heal my mothers internal wounds in exchange for my life." The sparks seemed to glow brighter. That's it! I have nothing to lose in this world, no one will care if I'm gone. But someone will miss Kurama if he's gone. A picture of a crying Shiori came to mind. I won't let anyone be sad!

I kneeled down beside Kurama, also holding my hand out. "Botan, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Saving your life! Do you really think Shiori will be happy to see you gone? Yes she'll be safe, but she'll still be hurt. I don't know you very well, but I sure as hell won't let you give you life away." I turned my head down to the mirror. "Please Forlorn Hope, let me sacrifice my life in exchange for Kurama's!"

The glow was at it's brightest now. "Your wish will be granted." The glow suddenly disappeared and all was silent.

I heard movement beside me. "Mother!" It was Kurama's voice, then I heard a door opening and closing.

xXx

Kurama woke up in a state of panic, although relieved to see he was still breathing. Before he ran off however he checked Botan's condition. Happy to see her alive and breathing he ran towards the door leading into the hospital building.

Kurama ran down the white halls of the hospital in panic. 'Please let her be safe.' He barged into his mother's room. Relief filled him when he saw his mother breathing normally.

"Shuichi, it's a miracle! Your mother's will to live is outstanding! She will be just fine." He relaxed his shoulders and sat down in the chair beside his mother's bed. Holding one of her hands in between his own.

'Thank you, Botan. I will be sure to repay you somehow.'

xXx

"Botan! Are you okay?!" Came Ayame's voice. I steadily got up moving slowly towards the Forlorn Hope.

"Upon witnessing your selfless act of kindness I will not take any lives." I smiled down at it. I turned towards Ayame who stood a few feet away from me.

"Yes I am fine. The Forlorn Hope didn't take either of our lives. Thank goodness." Ayame held me up when I was about to fall over.

She chuckled. "Let's get you back to your appartment. You deserve the rest." I smiled weakly. Letting her drag me to my place once again.

Tbc

Kurama: I'm glad all has went well for Botan so far. But my ex-partner Hiei is still on the loose. He ends up kidnapping one of Botan's newly aqquainted friends and is in the process of turning her into a low ranking demon. Can Botan stop him before it's too late? You will find out next time on SDB: Hiei.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Hiei

SDB 5

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or any of it's characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Standing up on a house was Hiei with the wind blowing through his hair. A small demon was floating right beside his head. "So any connections, demon?" Asked Hiei quietly.

The small demon seemed to gather his thoughts. "Yes, but only a few. From what I could find out she isn't well liked in this part of the city."

"Hn, she seems intriguing. So tell me why she would be cast as an outsider?"

"Well, when she was younger, a strange incident occurred while she was in an orphanage. I don't know the details though."

"Hn, that's fine. So tell me her connections now."

"Well, there is only a few solid targets. One is her childhood friend, Yu Kaitou. Another is her cousin Yusuke Urameshi and his girlfriend. There are also two recent girls which would probably be your best targets." Hiei took his eyes off of the small demon and out into the distance.

"I see, then show me these two girls then." The demon nodded and disappeared along with Hiei.

xXx Meiou

I was sitting in my classroom on a gloomy Monday morning. To think I was at school when there was a psycho fire demon on the loose. Now that I think about it, Kurama hasn't been at school today yet. I hope his mother is still okay.

The day went on slowly, I was anxious yet nervous to face Hiei but it had to be done.

"Botan-chan!" Yelled a female's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was both Riku and Yume. I waved at them as they got closer. I was also relieved to remember that school was almost over, just math to go.

"Hello, you two." I smiled. They got up to me and we started heading towards math.

"So where do you think the new kid is? Second day and already he's skipping." Riku wondered. Yume nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I bet he's going to be one of those popular slackers. Like we don't have enough of those around here." Yume muttered. Riku chuckled at that.

"Yeah. He probably will be. What do you think Botan?" I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." It's weird, now that I know Kurama better now, my opinion of him has changed somewhat. I understand him more I guess.

"Hey earth to Botan, come in Botan!" Riku shouted to get my attention. I jumped up, startled.

"Oh sorry about that Riku, I was just daydreaming there." Riku looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh huh." She looked to her right and grimaced. "Oh joy, look whose heading our way." When I turned I also grimaced.

"Ho ho ho, look who it is!" Smiled Maya. "Does the blue haired bimbo have friends now? How, sweet!" She then turned from side to side. "Do you happen to know where Shuichi-kun is?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you." I muttered walking into the classroom. I could feel Maya's dark glare on me as I went to sit on my seat.

xXx Downtown

School had ended for the day and Riku and Yume were being followed by Maya.

"Why are these two friends with that weirdo? Am I not one of the most popular kids in the whole school?" She mumbled. "I just don't get it, am I missing something?"

She saw a black blur at the corner of her eye. "Was that.. a shadow? But who does it belong to?" She then heard a scream and saw that it came from Yume and Riku, presumably Yume.

"Riku!" Yume cried as Hiei had knocked Riku out and was going towards Yume. She cried and ran away. Hiei growled as he grabbed Riku and went after Yume.

Maya just stood around the corner dumbfounded. "What-what the hell just happened?"

"You, ningen!" Said a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw that it was the small man that knocked out Riku. He currently had Yume and Riku on each shoulder. "Tell the Botan girl to come meet me at the pier." He started to walk away. "And if she doesn't arrive I can't guarantee their safety." He indicated at the two girls on his shoulders.

Maya gulped but nodded. Hiei smirked and disappeared. Maya ran off in the direction of Botan's appartment. 'Who was that guy? And why does he want Botan of all people?'

xXx Reikai (spirit world)

"Ayame!" Koenma shouted from his office desk. Only a few seconds later Ayame arrived along with George who handed Koenma his tea. "Thank you Ogre, you may stay if you wish." George looked like he was about to cry. "Ogre, please don't burst out into tears. Time is of the essence."

Ayame blinked at Koenma's antiques. "Um, Koenma-sama, what did you want me for?" Koenma sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. So how is the treasure hunt going on?"

"Treasure hunt?" Ayame and George asked confused.

"Oh yes, you mean the three stolen treasures. Well that case is nearing an end. We just need the item from Hiei now." Koenma grimaced at that. "What is it? Are we not doing well?"

"No that's not it. It's just that Hiei is the strongest of the three." A knock was heard on the door. "Yes come in." When the door opened a girl with ginger-orange hair came in along with the spirit of Gouki.

Ayame and George backed away from the intimidating former thief. "Koenma-sama?"

Koenma shrugged. "A spirit is a spirit. He needs to pass on or go to jail." Ayame nodded. "Thank you for reporting Ayame. You may go and assist Botan on the case." Ayame bowed then started to walk out.

"Ayame-San! It's been a while!" Hinageshi cheered. Ayame chuckled at the young ferry girl.

"Yes indeed it has. I wish I can catch up but I must get going."

"That's fine! Go and help the new spirit detective." As soon as Ayame had left the room Koenma turned a serious eye towards Gouki.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?"

xXx Downtown

I sighed, it was way too quiet downtown. Usually it's quite busy around this time of day. I continued walking, I sense nothing out of the ordinary nor any fluctuating spirit energy.

"Botan!" I grimaced. What does Maya want? "Botan, it's Riku and Yume! They're in trouble!" Now this got my attention.

"What about Riku and Yume?!"

"They've been kidnapped, by..." She thought for a moment. "..by this weird small guy with black spiky hair and a white scarf." That's all I needed to know.

"Hiei." I mumbled.

"Hiei? Who was that guy?"

"No, I have no time to explain, please Maya where did he take them?"

"Oh yes, he said he'd be waiting at the pier. I don't trust that guy so I'm going with you." I was surprised. She wanted to help me? But at what risk. "Wah!" Maya shouted pointing behind me. I turned around and spotted Ayame who was on her oar and landed with a soft thud.

"Botan, did she just say the pier?" I nodded. I walked up to her. "Hm, we'll get there the fastest if we fly- wait how do you see me girl?" She questioned Maya.

"I don't know, maybe because you were flying on your oar in mid-air! Kinda hard to miss might I add."

"It doesn't matter, please Ayame, take us to the pier."

"Okay, will do." She summoned her oar and I hopped on behind her.

"Maya, you said you were coming weren't you?" Ayame looked at me.

"Botan, I don't think-"

"No! I'm going! I'm not sure what the hell is going on but I want to help in any way I can!" She exclaimed as she got on behind me.

I sighed. I held on tight as Ayame lifted off. Towards the pier we go.

xXx Pier

"Hiei, come out! I know you're here!" We barged into one of the buildings on the pier. Hiei had told Ayame through telepathy that he was in here, somewhere.

"Ha, so you have come? I didn't expect you to." I growled, I was not one to abandon my friends. I gasped when I saw Yume tied up in rope by his feet. She was gagged and squirming, at least she was okay. But where was Riku.

Hiei had seemed to read my mind as he smirked. "Don't worry about Riku, she's safe, but for how long I wonder?" Two people who seemed to be under his spell brought an unconscious Riku to the side.

"Riku!"

"Hn, I wonder how long she'll hold out! Ha. But if you give me the orb of bast and the Forlorn Hope then I might give her to you." I was torn between what to do. No. I must keep my friends safe. I relunctedly held out his two desired items in both my hands. I threw them towards him which he caught easily. "Hn, fine, hand her over. But you're little friend will be on my side once again."

"What do you-"

"Botan, what's wrong with her forehead?" Maya was right, there was a weird eye shape forming on her forehead.

"No don't tell me... Hiei! Did you use your sword on her?"

"Well, of course I did, did you expect me not to?"

"It's okay Botan I'll try to prevent the eye from opening up any further!" Ayame spoke as she was running to an unconscious Riku. The hypnotised people had dropped her on the ground and went behind Hiei.

"Try as hard as you wish, you will not stop the eye, it's inevitable!" Hiei cackled. He stood forward and took his sword out. Throwing the other stolen treasures to the side. "Now, Spirit detective, we shall fight!" He disappeared and then reappeared right in front of me. I was about to back away but he landed a quick kick to my side. I grunted, it hurt like hell, the wind blew right out of me as I landed on my back a few feet away.

"Botan!" I heard Maya cry. When she was about to come to my side I held my hand up to stop her.

"No Maya. I'm fine." I said as I got up. Yes, it may have hurt but I refuse to give up. "I will handle this!" Hiei kicked me again but I managed to block it. Wow, my training with Yusuke really paid off. It's thanks to him that I know how to defend myself. Hiei growled after a while of me blocking all his attacks.

He drew back and ran around me so fast he left after images. "Can't you keep up? I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't." He cackled as he continued to run around me. I kept my eyes on him, and trust me when I say it wasn't easy.

When he leapt forward I dodged just in time and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and crushed a few boxes thanks to his landing. I can't believe I actually hit him. He swiftly got up and growled at me. I flinched, he's really intimidating.

He smirked then and threw off his shirt. "Ha, I never thought I would show this to a mere human, a girl at that!" He spat as he glowed a golden colour. My eyes widened when eyes started to grow on his body and he turned green.

"This is my demon form, be thankful that you have seen it. But whether you're able to live after this is another question entirely." He sprung up once again and he was 5 times faster than last time. At least.

"Botan, be careful!" Ayame shouted, but with pain. I bet her trying to stop the eye on Riku's forehead was taking out a lot of energy.

"See, I'm twice as fast as before!" He landed multiple punches, mostly in my middle but also a lot on my face. I spat out blood but I refuse to give up.

It became too much after a while and I landed on my knees. Was this it? Only my first mission and already I was defeated? It can't end like this.

xXx Outside

It got dark quite quickly when Botan and the others had entered the pier building. Footsteps could be heard echoing through the darkness and towards the building.

A boy wearing the male Meiou Highschool uniform was the owner of those footsteps. "I hope I'm not too late."

xXx Botan

"Hn, I'm impressed that you made it this far. But here your journey will end!" I shut my eyes tightly as Hiei began to strike me. I waited then nothing happened. When I opened my eyes someone's back was turned to me, and I saw blood.

"Kurama? Why have you done this?" Hiei asked, just as surprised as me. I heard Kurama chuckle slightly. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What is so funny Kitsune?" Kurama answered his question by sliding his hand down the sword. His hand bleeding in the process. He then flicked his hand towards Hiei, the blood splattering all over Hiei's eyes.

"Aargh! Damn it!" The blood seemed to have distracted him and he let go of his katana that was still lodged in Kurama's body. Kurama stood back a couple of feet, away from Hiei.

"You..okay...Botan?" He asked between breathes, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about you?" He took the knife out, gasping slightly in the process.

"Yes I'll be okay."

"Don't worry Kurama, can you please help with Ayame-San?" We both looked back, Ayame's hand had cuts and bruises on it. Not to mention it was bleeding. Kurama nodded at my suggestion, running as fast as he could with his injury. Seeing that he made it okay I turned back to see Hiei recovering from Kurama's actions.

"That traitor!" He snarled as he fully recovered. I stood up readying myself for an attack. "You must have a death wish if you want to continue." He smirked Ashe launched at me. I finally managed to dodge his attacks as I was more used to his speed.

I got tired of dodging his attacks and too the offensive, throwing my own punch which he did manage to block. We were at a stalemate as neither of us were going to go down at this rate. I jumped back a couple of feet as I needed. Some time to think.

What was his blind spot? He disappeared and reappeared right front of my face. He punched then spun around and gave me a solid kick. I grunted at the impact skidding back almost hitting the crates from behind me.

I looked up and behind Hiei I saw a glimmer. It was the Forlorn Hope, it was in the place he last threw them at. That gave me an idea, and I had not used that technique yet today. When I saw Hiei jump in my direction I pointed my right index finger.

"Don't tell you're planning on defeating me with a finger." He sneered, if only he knew this technique then he wouldn't be sneering. The light appeared around my finger. That's when he started to be more careful. Too late though.

"Spirit Gun!" I shouted. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't dodge but with his speed he dodged easily. He landed on the ground.

"Ha, so that's you're ultimate technique? Pathetic!" You'll see. I thought. The next thing Hiei knew was the ground. "Ga! What the hell was that? It stings!" He cried. He looked behind him and saw the broken Forlorn Hope. "I see, so you used the forlorn Hope to reflect the spirit gun, and in doing so it hit me on my blind spot. Smart move.." Was the last thing he said before he passed out.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "It's finally over."

"Botan! Riku's eye is disappearing." I get it, since Hiei is defeated the eye and anything else caused by the katana should disappear. Thank goodness. I walked over to where Ayame was sitting.

"So she'll be okay?" Kurama nodded. He was sitting against a crate near Riku's head.

"Yes, thankfully."

"Why did you save me?" I asked. He was my enemy until Saturday. He chuckled, acting as if it was plainly obvious why. Of course, I suspected why, I just needed to hear it from him.

"It was because I owe you my life. You not only saved mother but me as well. And I am grateful." I blushed at his answer.

"Ah-hem." Oh drats, I forgot about Maya, she was still here after all. No doubt she's confused about all of this. "Tell me what exactly is going on here!" Ayame stood up, walking towards the aggravated Maya. Maya stood back a few feet, wary of her intentions no doubt.

A yellowish glow started to surround her open palm and caused Maya to look hypnotised. She tumbled over Ayame catching her in the process. "What did you do to her?"

"She erased Maya-san's memories. She won't remember what happened tonight." Ayame nodded at Kurama's answer and then went to do the same thing to Yume and Riku. "At least we won't have to deal with them asking questions." Kurama then gasped as more blood started to go through his uniform. Wait, Kurama wasn't at school today, why-? No, Kurama is injured, that is more important than what he's wearing now.

When Ayame was finished with erasing the girl's memories she then walked towards Kurama. "Kurama-San, I should heal you." Kurama shook his head.

"It's fine, I just haven't started healing yet is all. Don't worry about it." When he said that, he used his demon energy to close over the wound. It stopped bleeding immediately.

"So Botan, how did you know the spirit gun would reflect off of the mirror?" Ayame asked, impressed.

"Well, I remember a science project I once did in school, where we had light reflect over a mirror. So I thought, why not try it out? Trust me, I know what I was doing!" I chuckled nervously when Ayame gave me a slight glare. She then sighed.

"Well, if it works it works." She got up then. "Okay, in ending this case I have to take you, Hiei and the three artifacts to Reikai." Kurama nodded then got up.

"I'll go without a fight. I'll except my punishment willingly." He then looked to an unconscious Hiei. "I can't say the same thing for him though." I went to grab the three artifacts and handed them to Ayame.

"Thank you Botan, I will see you tomorrow at school." Ayame said as she summoned her oar. Kurama took Hiei and boarded the oar behind her.

"I guess I'll take the girls home then." Ayame nodded.

"There is a spell I can use to make it easier for you to carry them." She held out her hand. She seemed to speak in a different foreign language. Her hand started to glow blue.

"There that should do it. Now they'll be light as a feather." I held my mouth open in awe.

"Wow." Was all I could say. When I went to lift Maya up, she really was 10 times lighter. Not that she was heavy to begin with. I waved to Ayame and Kurama as they flew off to Reikai.

xXx Next day on the school roof

"Good morning Botan-San." Ayame greeted as she landed with a soft thud from her oar.

"And a good morning to you too Ayame-San!" I greeted with just as much enthusiasm. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, Kurama didn't receive any punishment but he was told he'd be working with your cases from now on." Well that's a relief.

"And Hiei?" I didn't even want to know this one.

"Well he won't be allowed to go back to Makai. It would appear that he will be stuck here. That's all for him I believe." I nodded sitting down by the wall. Ayame sat beside me. I got out my snack for break.

"So are you going to be coming to my school from now on?" The question seemed to catch her off guard.

"Hm, only if I can. I'd imagine I'll be travelling from Reikai to Ningenkai quite a lot. So it would appear that I'll need to buy a school uniform." I chuckled.

"Only if you need to, they're not cheap I'll tell you that." The door to our right burst open and in came Kurama with Maya practically stuck to his leg. Ayame and myself sweatdropped at the scene. "Um, Maya?" Kurama gave me a pleading look, having no idea of what to do.

"No! I want Shuichi-kun to tell me what happened last night!" I stood up immediately.

"What?! Maya, you remember last night?" She gave me the look saying, 'are you stupid?'

"Of course I remember last night. It's pretty hard to forget about Riku-San almost being turned into a demon afterall!" Kurama and I immediately covered her mouth.

"Shh." Maya mumbled into our hands, bowing her head in defeat. We both uncovered her mouth.

"But this can't be, I erased your memory."

"Well, obviously you didn't! I still remember!" Ayame looked confused.

"But, I..." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ayame-San, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't say anything." I glared at Maya then, who immediately shut up.

"Fine, I won't say anything. But tell me what is happening."

xXx After Botan's explanation

"Oh I see, so there are such things as demons, and grim reapers. Well at least death doesn't seem so bad now." I sweat dropped. How melancholy. "And you're demon!?" She pointed at Kurama. He pushed her hand out of the way with the back of his hand.

"What about it?" He said in a darker tone. He is obviously not happy about her knowing. Maya shrunk back.

"Uh, nothing Shuichi-kun! Break is about to be over so we should go back to class!" I nodded my head, the bell was about to ring.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all later." Ayame said. We all waved back going down the stairs from the roof.

xXx With Ayame

"Hm, I wonder what she'll be like in the future." Ayame mumbled to herself. She shrugged and was about to summon her oar when a male's voice surprised her.

"So she's the new detective?" He droned. He already knew the answer though. Ayame glared at her comrade.

"Yes of course she is, got a problem with it?" She hated this demon. 'Just why can't he pass on already?' She thought angrily. 'He's been dead for at least 50 years, yet Koenma seems to keep him here.'

The former demon smirked at Ayame's frown. He got out a red pendulum and swung it with his hand. "No, just making an observation. Nothing wrong with that right?"

"Koenma sent you here, did he not?"

"Sort of, you see, seeing that I don't pull my weight in Reikai enough he sent me to observe my new, let's say partners." Ayame's eyes widened.

"So, you were told by Koenma to help Botan and Kurama in their cases?" The winged being eye's shined.

"Yes, something like that. I also never expected the 'Great Youko Kurama' to aid with Reikai. What interesting developments." He chuckled and disappeared. Ayame breathed in a sigh. 'That demon.' She shook her head. 'I just can't believe Koenma himself sent him here.' With that Ayame summoned her oar and flew off to Reikai.

Tbc

Hiei- Hn, how embarrassing to be defeated by a human girl! But I doubt she'll be undefeated for long. There may not be a new case but there is defiently a new shadow that I don't recognise. Who is this demon I sense and what does he want? Next time on SDB: Kuronue.

AN: Yeah even without the preview of the next chapter you could probably guess who the new charactor was just by his description. Hope you enjoyed this weeks instalment! And don't forget to review!


End file.
